This invention relates generally to motion display apparatus of the type used to display watches or similar articles. Retail stores and similar establishments display articles to customers for selection and purchase. Motion displays are known which have the advantage of attracting the attention of customers by the movement of the articles and also which are capable of displaying a larger number of articles from various angles. In the case of valuable articles, it is also desired to have security against theft by enclosing the display shelf or articles inside a showcase. Difficulties are thereby encountered in removing an article from the display for closer examination by customer. A showcase has a minimum amount of space available and, therefore, the machinery, motor and supports required for a motion display have militated against placing motion displays inside a showcase. This leads to the use of free standing units which take up additional floor space. Motion displays have also had a disadvantage in continuing to move or rotate without the ability for a customer to stop the motion for closer scrutiny of the displayed article.
Motion displays are known which employ hanging shelves for articles to be displayed, where the shelves always hang in the same orientation, much as the seats on a ferris wheel, whereby the shelves translate in a circular direction without rotation. This requires greater vertical space than is often available in a showcase.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide an improved motion display for displaying articles inside a showcase in a minimum space.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved motion display for viewing articles inside a showcase, stopping the motion from outside the showcase, and allowing ease of accessibility to the articles for removal.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an improved mechanism for displaying shelves of articles in first and second viewing orientations as they travel horizontally and vertically inside a showcase.